


【夜嵬】叛5（父子）

by SongYiXiao



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongYiXiao/pseuds/SongYiXiao
Summary: 作者：窝居





	【夜嵬】叛5（父子）

　　 话说另一边，留在办公室的沈巍捏紧手中的薄纸，那是一份学生的入学资料，名字那栏愕然写着“沈嵬”二字。棱角分明的眉皱起，沈巍很在意。这人究竟是谁？不说他跟万年前的自己简直一个模子印刻下来的，就他身上那股无法屏蔽的新生鬼族气息就令自己方寸大乱。鬼族迄今为止只余二人，其一便是自己，其二是那被镇压在天柱中的弟弟，所以，这人究竟是谁？！更加难以置信的是，鬼族竟能有新生代？不是自体衍生，而是由一血脉延续！

　　“无论如何，这个沈嵬必须要放在眼皮底下。”指尖在嵬字上敲了敲，“这个时候出现个新生鬼族，还是冠我原名的新生小鬼王......会不会最近的事跟他有关...”

　　不管怎样，沈嵬的出现都是个变数，而且是非常巨大的变数！

　　而现在他口中的这个“变数”正光着屁股被人摁在墙上挨打！

　　“唔！”哪怕是用自愈恢复了，但是臀上还记忆着下午那顿打，所以在夜尊的戒尺落下来的时候，沈嵬居然没忍住哼了一声。

　　夜尊顿住，视线扫到臀上那条泛红的板印，又挪到沈嵬的脸上，细细看着他那一副因叫唤出声而懊恼的生无可恋的模样。

　　“为父打你，你若痛了只管叫唤，但是作为对你仁慈的交换，你要多挨十下！”夜尊露出白晃晃的牙齿，那反光的齿尖让沈嵬打了个寒战。

　　所以说，挨打的时候出声要加罚十下么？

　　啪！

　　多加了一分力的责打落下，像被火鞭燎到的巨痛让沈嵬猛然回神，按在腰间的手让他连逃都不能逃开，只能生生受着。臀上的肉远比他要实诚，这记抽打让它狠狠跳动两下，绷紧的皮面上一道高肿的痕迹摆在那里，无声的控诉着主人的不争气，害它总要受到这般对待。

　　双手握拳，沈嵬在冰冷的墙面上轻轻敲了一下，太疼了！夜尊下手比昨日里重了一分，绝对！他能明显感觉到火热的身后一定肿起来了，昨日挨了三十下才肿，而今天仅仅第二下！

　　将沈嵬的小动作都看在眼里，夜尊知道他是真疼了。居然在挨打的时候分神，还真以为他不怕打呢！想是这么想，但是他还是留手了。用戒尺点点人的腰，示意他专心挨打。沈嵬接到讯息，乖顺地扒着墙，额头抵在墙面，尽量塌腰耸臀，态度极尽虔诚。

　　至少夜尊被打动了，再落下的戒尺就卸了一份力，以匀速慢慢替沈嵬的臀染色。看着那两瓣厚实的皮肉被艳红沾染，带着少年人特有的弹性。

　　沈嵬调整着自己的呼吸，疼是一定的，可还在忍受范围里。他努力放松臀肉，希望不要绷的太紧，这样他会更疼。但是事实不能如他所愿，夜尊落下的每一戒尺都带着不容拒绝的疼，臀肉也没有丝毫保护，只颤颤的受着，哪怕它想躲开。

　　啪！

　　啪！

　　臀峰处已然肿的透亮，戒尺向下肆虐在腿根处，那处娇嫩异常，仅一下就让沈嵬腿上一软。若不是夜尊制着他的腰身，此刻他必然缩到地上了。豆大的汗珠铺在额上，沈嵬拿袖子去擦，却越擦越多。最后干脆以头顶着墙壁，希望借着那冰冷温度降下额上的汗。

　　但显然这并没有什么效果。身后的戒尺仿若就紧盯着这处般，一下下不断落在那里。终于他忍不住开始轮换着踮着脚，期冀能有所缓解。然而夜尊并没有被他的举动打动，仍然坚定的责打腿根处，直到那里也肿起一个可怕的高度这才停了手。

　　用力挤挤眼，将不小心流进眼里的汗珠挤出去，沈嵬靠着墙壁张口喘着粗气。身后揪心的痛让他有些微抓狂。夜尊微凉的手抚上滚烫的臀肉，激得沈嵬一颤。力道破重的揉捏让夜尊知道这个火红的屁股并没有硬块，这让他很满意。当然，手底下人的乖顺也让他心情颇好。

　　“加罚的十下，你伏在我腿上就可。”

　　说完牵着沈嵬向沙发挪动。沈嵬揉揉酸涩的鼻子，每走一步高肿的两块肉都会相互摩擦，这让那疼痛更加深刻。不过夜尊的话他只能照做，否则惹火了这人，自己估计会很惨吧。

　　随着夜尊来到沙发前，沈嵬缓缓矮下身子，将自己放在对方紧实有力的腿上。高肿的臀再次撅高引起的抻拉的痛让他难以抑制的颤动。夜尊也不急着打他，只拿手去戳沈嵬如熟透的水蜜桃般的臀，每戳一下这身子变回抖一下，这感觉出奇的让人着迷。

　　“今日是去了哪里？”

　　一句漫不经心的问话吓得沈嵬寒毛倒竖，父王这是什么意思？难道他知道老师了？！我该怎么办？

　　“我，我没去哪儿——啊！”未完的话被狠狠一掌打断，沈嵬只觉脑中一片空白，半晌才缓过劲来，被重责的那处浮起一个颜色深沉的掌印。

　　“没想到第一天上学，我的小嵬儿就学会了撒谎了？”夜尊的语气很危险，沈嵬缩了缩脖子，暗暗探手去摸抱枕，堪堪够到枕边，四下毒辣的巴掌快很准的落下，通通盖在一处，沈嵬用了极大的自制力才让自己继续趴在夜尊的腿上。

　　稍作休息的臀再次挨打，敏感度高了不止一点半点，况且夜尊又没有留情，沈嵬只觉臀上被热油泼过，油皮都似腐蚀了般，生理性的泪水倾泻而下。他想擦，可接着落下的五掌又逼的他紧握着抱枕，力道大的将枕套都撕开了，洁白的轻羽飞散。

　　夜尊被这突发情况惊的呆了一秒。低头瞅了瞅透肿的臀上那两个接近紫色的掌印，又看了眼沈巍颤动的肩头，偏头想了想，还是伸手掰过沈嵬的脸，却被那铺满颊边的泪晃了神。

　　疼。。。哭了嘛？

　　算了，毕竟是个孩子。

　　“以后不准喝酒。”

　　夜尊的话让沈嵬心下安稳，原来是喝酒的事。还好还好。

　　“知、知道了...父王。”

　　他揉了把脸，想爬起来。可实在是太疼了，动一下就是撕心裂肺的痛，这让他的泪也擦不干净。夜尊终是叹了口气，抱着人两他送到床上。这次他倒是没走，居然留下来躺在他身侧，堪称轻柔的拍着沈嵬的背。

　　沈嵬颇有些受宠若惊，好似从来没有想过有朝一日夜尊还能这么温柔的对他。即便他想挣扎，但是被打的耗尽力气，他也只能受着了。因此，就在这么纠结中沉沉睡去，唔，父王的手法还是可以的，疼痛都缓解了不少呢。


End file.
